


December 29

by doctor__idiot



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas 2018 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: High School, Jealousy, M/M, Prom, Unrequited Love?, could be pre-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor__idiot/pseuds/doctor__idiot
Summary: Sam is jealous.





	December 29

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. Not proofread.

Sam isn’t jealous. At least that’s what he tell himself when he hears how Linda Carlton asked Dean to go with her to junior prom.

Sam isn’t even a high school freshman yet, doesn’t even go to the same school as his brother, but that doesn’t make it hurt any less.

~

Sam is most definitely jealous when Dean’s senior prom rolls around and Trixie Henningston will be the one who hangs from his arm during the night. At least that’s how Sam imagines it. Petite Trixie with the hooker name and the big doe eyes she’s been batting at Sam’s brother the moment they set foot into the new school.

Sam is jealous all throughout the day while he watches his brother pick out a suit that made him look too old and overall being in a mood entirely too elated for Sam’s liking.

“I thought you hated these kinds of things,” he says, not without bite in his voice.

Dean shrugs. “It’s fine. She’ll like it.”

Sam is jealous because Trixie is the one Dean wants to please.

Sam is jealous when Dean comes home late at night, smelling of her perfume and with a swing in his step, humming happily under his breath, because Sam knows what it means. He’s young but he’s not an idiot.

He doesn’t sleep that night and Dean wonders what he’s done wrong when Sam doesn’t speak to him for two days after.

~

Sam is jealous when his own junior prom rolls around and his best friend Nick scrounges up the guts to ask his crush to accompany him and she says yes.

It’s not that Sam particularly wants to go to prom. He doesn’t. He likes his fellow students well enough but dressing up in an ill-fitting suit and fumble around dancing with a girl he barely knows isn’t exactly his idea of fun.

He doesn’t particularly want to ask out any of the girls at his school. Not that they aren’t nice. He thinks some of them might even agree if he asked. But he doesn’t want to go with any of them.

He ends up staying home.

~

Sam’s own senior prom rolls around and it’s going to be the last prom he ever has and he’s going to college next year, he just knows it, and he’s determined to make it count.

“You want _me_ to go to prom with you?” Dean is flabbergasted but Sam just nods, steels himself for the ridicule. “Why?”

“Because,” Sam says and it’s not an answer but he can’t do better than that, not without telling Dean everything he must never know. “I just do.”

Dean seems a little too casual when he says, “A’ight. If you want.”

This time, Sam isn’t jealous. If anything, he’s gloating a little because he can spot some jealous looks from the girls in his year, looking at the pair of them: Sam tall and gangly but slowly growing into himself, and mature, handsome Dean in his suit that should look ridiculous but somehow doesn’t.

No one here knows that Dean is his brother, but even if they did, it wouldn’t matter. It’s the best night Sam’s ever had.


End file.
